


A Different Rose

by phantine01



Category: Phantom of the Opera
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantine01/pseuds/phantine01
Summary: My interpretation of what should've happened during and after the final lair scene of the 2004 movie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site and I must say this site is like 10 times easier to use than Fanfiction.net
> 
> Feel free to go and read my stories on there and I will transfer them over to this site asap. On Fanfiction.net my pen-name is Phantomfan2

Angel of music, you deceived me... "I gave you my mind blindly!" She cried as she glanced angrily to her teacher. He stated at her, equally as angry "You try my patience! Make your choice!" His face contorted with jealousy, not making him any more handsome as.

She looked at both men. Her fiance, tied to the gate by his arms and legs. His neck tied by the Punjab Lasso. This would be the third time he has nearly been killed by the phantom. Once by the fallen chandelier, making the opera burst into flames. The second was when he tried to make his way through the catacombs of the opera house, trying to find the phantom's home and falling into a trap and nearly drowned. All this pain he has gone through. Because of Christine Daaé!

She had went towards the unmasked man, with a look of sympathy on her face. Just like her angel, she never felt romantic love in her life. Yes she did love her Mama and Papa, but she had never felt anything like what she felt for her angel and maestro.

Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you...

She approached him slowly until they were finally face to face. 

You are not alone...

She cupped his cheeks and pressed her soft lips against his malformed, bloated lips. The vicomte stared at the couple in both horror and awe. He had to admit, they did look good together.

She pulled away momentarily to look up at him. She smiled lovingly when he had looked down at her and smiled but he looked like he was going to cry. She kissed him again and it lasted longer than the other.

This time, the phantom pulled away and held her by her arms to prevent her kissing him again. He whispered "Go... Untie him and leave... Forget about me and be with your valiant Vicomte..."

She ran to Raoul and untied him. The hugged briefly and he grabbed her hand. "Christine, my darling we are free! We can get married now..." She interrupted him "I'm staying" the look that she had earned from him said everything about his reaction. "Lotte, you can't serious? You can finally be free of him! Enjoy the sunlight, don't stay in the darkness!" She took off her engagement ring and gave it back to him "Christine? You're not thinking clearly! He's got you under his spell!" She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. 'Damn this man... I can't get a word in!' she though  
"Raoul, everyone deserves happiness. I truly hope that you find someone worthy of your love and someone who will return it... I'm sorry. I love my angel of music, I realized when we sang to each other on the stage" she turned and left him there, awe- struck. He had lost Christine to that monster! But then again, the look she gave him before she left told him not to even bother trying to rescue her as she had made her choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerade... Paper faces on parade... Masquerade... Hide your face so the world... Will never find you...

He sang sadly as he glanced at the music box. Christine had re-entered unnoticed and painstakingly walked towards him. When he had finally noticed he sang a bit more happily "Christine, I love you" they were both crying at this point. He was crying because he had finally professed his love for her and she was crying because he felt the same way as she did. She had told her angel about what happened with Raoul and this instantly made him feel better. She then placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently and shyly on the lips. When she pulled away, she smiled "I love you too maestro" 

"Erik..." He said smiling. This earned a raised eyebrow from the soprano, he chuckled lightly and began explaining to her. "My name is Erik Muhlheim. If we are going to be together now my dear, we should know everything about each other and to tell each other everything" the nod he received from her assured him and he smiled.

The precious moment between them was shattered as the mob began closing in on them. Erik knew that they wouldn't stop until they had their soprano back and the opera ghost dead. "Erik, where will we go? They're going to kill you if we stay here! What are we going to do!?" She said in a hushed and panicky voice. Erik quickly ran to get an empty candelabra and went back to the curtain. "You see mon ange, there is a mirror here. I think if I smash it, a tunnel will appear" he then began smashing the mirror into a million shining pieces and just as he had said, a tunnel was behind the mirror "Now then my love, if you want to stay with me, give me your hand and I will guide you through the mirror once more. If you don't, I'll take it as a sign that you don't wish to be with me and you will probably never see me again" as soon as he finished, she immediately placed her hand in his and they smiled at each other.

By the time Meg and the mob had arrived with Raoul, Erik and Christine were gone.  
Meg searched the entire lair for the couple and couldn't find them. All she found was the phantom's mask. "I don't understand... Surely he had brought her down here!?" She looked at the porcelain mask that would probably shatter into pieces if it were to be dropped. "Miss Giry, if I may be of some assistance..." The blonde had turned to face the young vicomte. He continued "When he had me tied to the gate, he made her choose but it was obvious she had already chosen him when the performed that song together... Anyway, he let her go and then she returned to him. I don't know anything about what happened then but-" he was suddenly interrupted by the girl "What are you saying? He still has her! Why did she go with him?!" Raoul gave the girl a deadly stare "Let me finish!-- Anyway go to the area with the shattered glass. Take some men with you if you wish, but I will have no part of it. Christine went with him willingly. She loves him more than she will ever love me. I accept that she will never be with me..." He began thinking about the duo. Hoping that Erik would take care of Christine.


End file.
